What Will Always Be
by AlishipsTahorra
Summary: Tahno and Korra have been dating for a year now and they are very happy. They have already been talking about a wedding and having children. What is in store for the couple? You may ask that question but you will have to read to find out! I promise the chapters will be larger as I continue to write the story not all of them will be this short!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first fic so if you could please leave a review and tell me what I could work on. They might be a little OOC but maybe not too bad. I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors and typos. The first chapter is short but the rest will be longer.

Tahorra Fan-art videos made by the author (all credit goes to the creators of this amazing art): watch?v=cg6oa4HxbIA&feature=g-upl & watch?v=pDo7qD3uSxI&feature=g-upl

Author's Name: Alison Atkins

Rated: T for language used in some chapters.

**Chapter 1**

**The start of something special**

It was a rainy day in Republic City and Tahno and Korra were at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery having lunch. They were having their normal conversation and were making dinner plans which they had decided to just have a picnic in the park. Tahno had this night planned for weeks. He knew exactly when and where he would propose to the love of his life. He knew from the day he first saw her in Narook's that he would make her his. "Tonight shall be perfect" said Tahno "I have everything planned."

"Great so do you want me to meet you there?" Korra asked.

"Yes, meet me at will be the best night of our lives I promise" Tahno said.

"Alright, pretty boy, I will expect nothing less than perfect from you" Korra said in response.

"I need to start planning our evening. See you at 7, Uh-vatar." Tahno said as he stood up.

"See you tonight, pretty boy" Korra said before she could say anything else his lips captured hers in a sweet and passionate kiss. "Tonight will be perfect" Tahno thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The perfect date

It was the evening of their dinner date and Tahno had everything set up perfectly, and he was sitting on the blanket he had laid out and was waiting for Korra. He was rubbing the blue betrothal necklace in his pocket when he heard Korra. "Hey, Tahno" Korra said she was wearing a blue dress that went just past her knees with white lace at the top and bottom and with a beautiful white ribbon around the waist. "You look beautiful tonight, Uh-vatar" Tahno said while trying not to stare at her, but he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. "Thanks. Asami told me that tonight was special and that I needed to wear a dress and let her do my hair and make-up."

"Well Asami did a great job because you look fantastic." He said as he helped her sit on the blanket.

"So what all do you have planned for the night?"

"Well I thought we could start the night off with this" He said while pulling the necklace out of his pocket. "Korra, you are the love of my life and I couldn't see me being with anyone else. So would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Korra looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "Of course I will marry you, Tahno." He leant closer to her and whispered in her ear "I love you, Uh-vatar." Then he captured her lips with his and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. "I love you too, Tahno" Korra said once their kiss was over. After they ate Tahno tied the necklace around Korra's neck then he took her dancing then they went back to his apartment. Tahno had found some of his old clothes that Korra could change into so she would be more comfortable than she was in the dress she was wearing.

"Tahno, I think we should have the wedding in the South Pole so my family and master Katara can be there what do you think?" Korra asked.

"That can be arranged as long as Shaozu and Ming can be in the wedding."

"Fine Shaozu and Ming can be in the wedding but Mako and Bolin need to be in it, too."

"Alright the Ferrets can be in the wedding. It's not like they will have anything better to do."

"Who do you think I should get to be the chief bridesmaid?"

"I think you should get Asami considering she is good at planning girly things."

"I will ask her tomorrow but I think we should get some sleep since we do have to announce the wedding and do some more planning."

They walked into Tahno's room and Tahno took off his shirt and found some sleeping pants to change into. Once he changed and lay down next to Korra she moved closer to him and he put his arm around her. Not even a minute later they were asleep in each other's arms. The next morning the sun had risen and the light peaked through Tahno's window.

The light shined in Korra and Tahno's eyes and they both were awake seconds later. They both got up and changed so they could go tell Tenzin, Tenzin's family, Asami, Bolin, and Mako about the engagement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A not so great visit

Once they had arrived at Air Temple Island Tahno and Korra were greeted with smiling faces. Ikki- Tenzin's very hyper daughter- was the first to spot the couple walking up the steps to the temple. She of course had told everyone that they had arrived. "Hi, everyone, Tahno and I have some great news to share with all of you" Korra said with a smile planted on her face. "I can't believe she is still with that Wolfbat" Mako thought.

"Please get on with the news, Korra, I have serious business to attend to in the city" Tenzin said.

"Right" she said without giving anything a second thought she continued while unbuttoning her jacket so they could see the beautiful hand-carved betrothal necklace "Tahno and I are getting married"

"Korra, what were you thinking when you said yes to that…that Wolfbat!" Mako practically yelled.

"Mako what is your problem?" Korra asked giving him a serious stare.

"He is my problem if you must know, Korra."

"How am I your problem dumb ferret?" Tahno asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I think you already know the answer to that question. Why don't you two go and tell a news reporter about your little engagement and see how long your relationship lasts after that since we all know it is just so Tahno can get the publicity he hasn't gotten in a year." Mako spat fire starting to form around his hands.

"Don't get too full of yourself, ferret. You and I both know I am not with Korra for the publicity of it, and I am with her because I really do love her. So why don't you just back off and be a little more civil." Tahno said as calmly as he could.

"Guys calm down and stop showing your assess in front of the kids." Korra yelled at them both. Asami grabbed Mako and pulled him into the other room to calm him down. "How could he act like that?" Korra thought "He was the one that said he just wanted to be friends and that he thought it was best that he was with Asami."

Tahno broke Korra from her thoughts by tugging at her arm to get her into another room so they could be alone. Korra just followed him into her old room in which he had only spent a few nights in. "Why did you bring me in here?" Korra asked.

"I thought we needed to be alone" Tahno smirked and then leant down to capture her lips with his. "We need some alone time, Uh-vatar, considering we don't do anything now and we needed away from fireboy."

"He has a name you know."

"I know but I just like to give people nicknames and you of all people should know that, sweetheart."

"Just shut up and kiss me" Korra said. Tahno did exactly what she said and gave a passionate kiss with tongues battling for dominance. He backed her up to the bed and then he realized where they were at and knew they couldn't do anything too stupid when there are kids there. "Maybe we should be heading back to the apartment" Tahno said mouth still on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wedding's and Surprises

It was only a few days from their wedding and Korra had found out that she was pregnant only a week before the wedding. It all fell on her at once. Of course she and Tahno were happy when they had found out that Korra was pregnant, but they didn't know how much their lives would change.

It is now their wedding day and they are both nervous wrecks. Korra was almost two weeks pregnant and was worrying about how she would look in her dress if though she hadn't gotten that big at all-since she was only two weeks pregnant. The wedding was only minutes away and Asami made Korra look beautiful. Tahno was standing and waiting on Korra to walk down the aisle so she could once and for all be his Uh-vatar. Once he saw Korra walking down the aisle a smile appeared on his face. This was one of very few moments were he has actually smiled. As Tenzin was starting the ceremony Tahno whispered to Korra "You look beautiful, Uh-vatar."

"You look pretty great yourself" Korra whispered back. "Now Korra and Tahno shall say their vows before pouring the sacred water into the basin of matrimony" Tenzin said with a smile on his face. "Korra, I knew from the day we first met that there was something special about you. I knew that you were what I needed when Amon took my bending. You were the one person who comforted me when I was still down about Amon taking my bending. I know when I first met you I was a total ass. I am glad that we are now getting married and starting a family together because I need you. I need to be with you through all. I love you until death separates us" Tahno said-those were his vows- now it was Korra's turn and he couldn't wait to hear what she was going to say.

"Tahno, when I first met you… you were a total jerk, but after Amon took your bending away you became a completely different person. I was one of few people that had actually gotten to know the real Tahno and not just Republic City's playboy. I guess what I am trying to say is I brought out the best in you and I know I am not great at expressing my feelings through words, but one thing I really mean to say is that I really love you and always will bender or non-bender. You will always be my pretty boy."

When she had finished she looked into his eyes then back to Tenzin who was ready to end the ceremony. "Now that the vows have been exchanged Tahno and Korra if you will please pick up a glass of the sacred water and pour it into the basin of matrimony together." Tenzin said and the two did as they were told. "Meelo, please bring the ring and necklace over here carefully."

Meelo did so as he walked slowly to keep from dropping anything. "Tahno, do you promise to care for and protect Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"I do" Tahno said.

"Korra, do you promise to care for and protect Tahno?"

"I do."

"Now Tahno tie the marital necklace around Korra's neck." With that said Tahno did as he was told and tied the beautiful blue and silver necklace around Korra's neck. With that done Tenzin said "Korra, please put the ring with your marriage symbol on Tahno's left ring finger." Korra also did as she was told and of course with no argument because she knows how much she loves Tahno and how much he loves her. "With that done, Tahno, you may kiss your bride."

Of course Tahno wouldn't object to that. He grabbed Korra by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he captured her lips with his, and it was a very passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, and it didn't until Tenzin had interrupted them by coughing.

Once they had finished their kiss Tahno turned to the people that had been watching their long kiss. He held his hand out for Korra to take so he could escort her out of the building. She took his hand and they left to get into the satomobile that Tahno owned so they could go to the reception hall. Once they had arrived there were reporters there with cameras and paper ready for the story they would have in newspapers the next morning. Of course they both knew they couldn't be rude and just avoid them. They went and talked to the reporters and answered their questions until everyone had arrived to the reception.

"Please Avatar, if you would just answer one more question" One reporter said.

"I guess we have time for one more question, but only one question we do have to attend our wedding reception" Korra replied.

"Was this the most amazing night of your life and is it alright for us to get a picture of the newlyweds?" the reporter asked.

"That was two questions" said Korra.

"Right but could you please answer both?" asked the reporter.

"Sure" Korra replied.

"Tonight was one of the best nights I have ever had. Other than the night when I told Tahno that I was pregnant with his child of course."

"Tahno, was this also the best night of your life?" the reporter asked Tahno.

"Yes it was one of the best nights ever, and just knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with my Uh-vatar" Tahno said with a steady voice.

"Now can we get the picture we have been waiting all night to get?" the reporter asked.

"Of course you can" Korra answered.

Once they had gotten their picture taken they went inside the reception hall. The reception hall was filled with people. Some of the people they had never seen before.


End file.
